Selubung Malam
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Hanya dalam semalam kehidupan Hinata berubah, hampir seluruh kebahagiaannya direnggut paksa oleh sang iblis. Hidup dalam segala ketakutan bukanlah hal mudah, beruntung Sasuke selalu di sisinya. (Words for You-Starting wave)


_Maukah kau datang padaku?_

 _Sosok suram yang telah membunuh di kegelapan_

 _Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, tempat yang sama kau berlari dari kejaran setan_

 _Seorang pria ditemukan mati, sebagai bentuk persembahan._

 _Masihkah kau mau?_

 _Hidup berdampingan denganku, mengenakan tali kekang di leher jenjang_

 _Seumur hidup menunggu waktu memakan kenangan usang._

* * *

 **Selubung Malam- _Westtern_ - _Crime_**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk _event Words for You-Starting wave_**

 **Semua tokoh Naruto dalam FF ini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aku tak mendapat keuntungan dalam pembuatan FF ini**

* * *

London, 22 Desember 1853.

Sore hari di musim dingin, hampir semua orang berjalan tergesa menuju tempat kediamannya yang menawarkan kehangatan. Larik-larik cahaya keemasan menyebar dalam kabut jingga yang menggumpal.

Hinata berjalan di tengah susana riuh-rendah, aliran gelombang manusia bergerak di sekelilingnya. Gaun Hinata tak memiliki kerangka dalam yang mengembangkan bagian bawahnya. Korset yang biasa membebat perutnya sengaja tak ia pakai, mahkota lebatnya tersanggul dan tersembunyi rapi di balik topi _bonnet_ nya—Topi kerudung perempuan.

Hari ini Hinata bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia selalu pulang lebih dulu dari suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang juga bekerja sebagai tenaga teknisi di pabrik yang sama.

Hinata bergerak menjauhi gerbang yang menjulang bak benteng. Hari ini dia memiliki jadwal cek-up ke salah satu dokter yang telah direkomendasikan pihak perusahaan. Hinata beruntung bisa bekerja di pabrik bonafit itu, jika bukan karena jasa keluarga Ootsustuki mungkin Hinata tidak akan bisa membantu perekonomian keluarga kecilnya.

London adalah kota besar dengan penduduk terpadat yang sebagian masyarakatnya hidup dalam kemiskinan dan kelaparan. Ketimpangan sosial begitu kentara dalam masa ini. Para duke hidup dalam kemewahan yang tiada terjangkau, sementara para buruh kasar hidup sulit dan serba kekurangan. Kehidupan adalah nasib yang bisa kaupilih. Namun takdir tidak bisa kaukendalikan dalam genggammu, selalu ada masa kau berada jauh dalam keterpurukan.

Cahaya jingga masih menyorot di atas puncak topi _bonnet_ Hinata. Wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin berseri, di tangannya ada selembar kertas tebal berukuran 8 cm x 6 cm yang menyatakan fase kehamilannya sudah masuk hari ke-94.

Hinata sungguh ingin segera berlari dan sampai ke _flat_ kecil yang disewanya dengan harga murah. Ia pun berpikir untuk membuat masakan yang paling istimewa malam ini. Hinata membayangkan sebuah perayaan sederhana untuk berita gembira ini. Ia tak sabar untuk melihat perubahan mimik suaminya yang kerap berwajah datar, rasanya segala pengorbanan Hinata meninggalkan keluarga bangsawannya terbayar sudah.

Hinata sungguh bahagia hidup bersama laki-laki yang dicintai, ia berharap kebahagiaan tidak pernah meniggalkan keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

Suara bising mesin-mesin pemintal benang bergerak selaras. Beberapa pekerja lelaki berlalu-lalang mengecek mesin yang beroperasi. Sasuke berada di antara mereka, mengenakan baju berbahan denim dengan model _overall_ berwarna biru dongker. Sasuke menjadi pekerja termuda di _line_ -nya, saat ini ia sedang serius mengotak-atik salah satu mesin yang bermasalah.

"Sasuke, apa kau akan mengambil lembur malam ini?" suara berat seorang lelaki tua yang masih terlihat tegap menginterupsi. Sasuke menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, ia lalu menjawab dengan sikap sopan dan hormat.

"Maaf Tuan Ootsutsuki, malam ini aku ingin pulang lebih awal." Tangan Sasuke yang masih berlumuran minyak oli memainkan kunci mesinnya.

Pria setengah baya di hadapannya tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu kanannya, "Pasangan baru memang masih dalam masa panas-panasnya. Hahaha ...," suara tawa sang mandor diikuti beberapa pekerja yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Bukan begitu Tuan. Aku hanya... akh! " Sasuke menatap wajah pemuda yang menabrak tubuhnya.

"Ayah, aku mau pulang lebih awal. Aku merasa tidak enak badan." Seorang pemuda berambut putih _shaggy_ menyela percakapan, Sasuke mengenal pemuda yang berusia 23 tahun (dua tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke) itu sebagai anak satu-satunya keluarga Ootsusuki, dia bekerja di _line_ sebelah.

"Hah! Selesaikan dulu waktu kerjamu, atau akan kupotong gajimu," teguran keras sang ayah tak dihiraukannya. Toneri Ootsutsuki tetap melangkah keluar meninggalkan gedung pabrik itu. Matanya yang tajam menatap Sasuke dengan sorot ganjil. Sasuke menundukan wajah tak ingin mencari masalah dengan anak dari seorang yang telah banyak membantunya.

"Dasar sial anak itu!" Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi makian mandornya kepada sang putra.

Sasuke pun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Permisi Tuan," katanya serta-merta membalik badan.

Sasuke menangkap suara helaan napas pria tua itu seolah sedang mengeluarkan bongkahan beban besar dari lubang hidungnya yang kecil, hingga suara ketukan sepatu botnya terdengar semakin menjauh, Sasuke baru berani menatap punggung pria tua itu, punggung yang tegar. Sasuke ingin bisa berjalan setegar itu saat ia seusianya.

Mungkin mengurusi anak tidak semudah apa yang dibayangkan Sasuke. Bayangan wajah pucat Hinata di pagi hari yang cerah melintas, jika benar firasatnya tentang Hinata, rasanya ia tak sabar untuk segera memiliki buah hati. Entah menjadi sosok seperti apa anaknya kelak, hati orang tua tentu akan selalu menyisakan kelembutan pada anaknya.

Dada Sasuke berdebar-debar, semoga akan ada hal baik yang segera didengarnya, sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

Matahari hampir terbenam saat Hinata menyusuri jalanan berlumpur dengan bau apek yang menyengat khas. Sebagian pedagang ada yang sudah menutup lapaknya ada juga yang masih membukanya.

Tumpukan sayuran busuk menggunung di sekitar tanah yang becek, keranjang-keranjang besar yang sudah rusak menumpuk.

Teriakan-teriakan penjual buah dan sayuran masih menggema, sungguh beruntung Hinata bisa menemukan bahan-bahan sederhana untuk menu makan malamnya nanti. Ia juga beruntung mendapati sekilo daging dengan harga yang terjangkau.

Selama ini Hinata sangat jarang memasak daging yang harganya sangat mahal, sesekali tak mengapa ia menghabiskan gajinya untuk hari ini, dan mungkin hari-hari spesial lainnya yang segera tiba. Hinata akan bekerja keras untuk masa depan, untuk anaknya.

Tanpa sadar diusap-usap perutnya yang masih rata. Hinata tak menyangka ada kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya, sungguh sebuah perasaan luar biasa yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Pada tempat yang tersembunyi ini sesosok bayi kecil akan tumbuh, Hinata sungguh tak sabar merasakan segala pengalaman ini.

"Nyonya Uchiha? Wajahmu tampak begitu cerah." Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi gempal membawa bak hitam menyapa Hinata yang hedak jalan pulang, "Kau terlihat makin cantik saja." Hinata menundukan wajah tak berani menatap wajah lebar dan mata tajam si pria yang biasa menggodanya setiap kali ia ke pasar ini. Bau amis daging dan bau kotoran ayam tercampur dan menguar dari arah tubuh pria genit bernama Jiraiya itu.

"Ooh, kau membeli daging sapi?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
Hinata tak ingin berlama-lama dengan pria yang satu ini, lagipula dia harus segera pulang dan memasak. "Maaf Tuan, aku terburu-buru." Hinata pun segera pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Jiraiya menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan kagum yang penuh nafsu, dalam otaknya yang mesum tersusun pikiran-pikiran tak pantas buat pria seusianya, terlebih wanita yang dibayangkan lebih pantas menjadi putrinya,

Jiraya berjalan dengan kaki pincangnya—waktu kecil ia pernah tertembak peluru hingga membuatnya cacat—sambil membawa bak berisi jeroan ayam.

.

.

Burung-burung gagak terbang di atap rumah-rumah, lalu bertengger di atas cerobong pembakaran yang menguarkan asap hangat.

Sasuke menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit dan gelap, perjalananya terasa lama sekali, ia ingin segera sampai dan bertemu istrinya. Cahaya dari lampu gas yang ditaruh di beberapa sudut kota tak cukup menerangi langkahnya.

Sasuke sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju flatnya. Suasana yang tak seperti biasa, kesunyian dan hawa dingin berkolaborasi mencekam pikirannya, padahal ini belum jam sepuluh malam. Jalan-jalan tampak lengang, Sasuke seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu yang datang dari balik tembok yang menjulang.

Di ujung jalan Sasuke akhirnya mendengar suara derap kaki yang melangkah cepat, di tikungan berikutnya seseorang muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Jiraiya muncul dengan napas menderu-deru, tatapannya nanar, keringat membasahi bajunya yang bau amis dan kotoran hewan.

Sasuke tak menaruh curiga, kota ini memang seaneh orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Keduanya berpapasan tanpa saling menyapa, suara derap langkah perlahan semakin menjauh.

Menyusuri tikungan yang sama Sasuke menemukan sosok-sosok ganjil lainnya. Tubuh-tubuh perempuan rapuh bagai tulang belulang dengan gaun katun lusuh menggoda Sasuke. Di kota miskin ini memang banyak perempuan-perempuan yang menjual dirinya pada kuli-kuli pasar.

Sasuke pun banyak menemukan pria-pria mabuk berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil menceracau kehidupannya yang miskin. Sasuke berpikir untuk segera mengajak pindah Hinata dari lingkungan ini, tinggal di pinggiran Fairyhall mungkin lebih aman daripada di Neochapel ini.

Sasuke sampai di jalan lurus menuju _flat_ yang berada tepat di atas sebuah toko sepatu tua yang sudah dua bulan ini tak lagi buka—si Nenek Tua Chiyo belum lama ini wafat.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke menatap kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Suara-suara dalam kepalanya berteriak, menyangkal pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba hinggap mendatanginya.

Tatapan bepasang-pasang mata yang menaruh iba semakin membuatnya risih. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, sampai ia menemukan ceceran darah yang menggenang di dalam _flat_ kecilnya. Beberapa potong kecil daging panggang berserak, sayur sup dan roti-roti ikut mengotori lantai.

"Sasuke, kau harus tenang." Sesungguhnya Sasuke tak mengerti kalimat-kalimat yang disampaikan padanya, malam itu segalanya seperti mimpi buruk, suara-suara di sekitarnya berdengung dan tak jelas. Pandangan Sasuke agak berkunang, pening di kepalanya tidak terasa sakit. Justru hatinya yang kini melengking meneriakan nyeri.

"Hinata sudah dibawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Sasuke..., Sas..."

* * *

London, 25 Juli 1854

Seminggu yang lalu, kota gempar dengan sebuah berita mengerikan, seorang pria ditemuakan sudah tak bernyawa mengambang di sungai The Mint yang keruh. Tubuhnya membaur bersama timbunan limbah berbau busuk. Beberapa lebam membiru ditemukan di bagian perutnya yang membuncit, matanya membelalak dengan liur bercampur darah dan lumpur mulai mengental di pinggir lidahnya yang menjulur. Dan yang lebih mengerikan si pembunuh masih berkeliran bebas di kota ini.

Berita tersebut masih menjadi perbincangan hangat di setiap sudut kota. Toneri Ootsutsuki membawa langkah kakinya bergegas meninggalkan percakapan-percakapan yang membuat panas telinganya. Jika bukan karena sang Ibu, ia tentu tak mau menginjakan sepatunya ke pasar di kota ini. Dari sudut matanya ia melirik sesosok lelaki muda yang kerap dibencinya tanpa alasan, ah ... tidak! Tentu saja alasan itu ada, ia membenci pemuda Uchiha yang telah memiliki wanita yang sangat diinginkannya. Wanita yang ada di sebelah Uchiha itu adalah wanita paling manis dan cantik yang pernah ia temui.

Toneri menyaksikan kemesraan keduanya dengan gigi bergemeretak, hatinya panas setiap kali menatap kebahagiaan keduanya.

"Seharusnya, kuhancurkan kebahagiaan kalian." Toneri menatap wajah Hinata yang pucat, tetapi masih begitu cantik dan menarik, dengan bibir pink alaminya, tanpa sadar dijilat bibirnya sendiri, "Mungkin sentuhanku waktu itu cukup menyenangkanmu, Sayang. Khekhekhe...," suara tawa pemuda itu terdengar mengerikan.

Toneri kembali melangkahkan kaki. Menjauh dari kerumunan lalu-lalang gerombolan manusia miskin di sekitarnya.

Sasuke melirik pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dirinya dan Hinata. Genggaman tangannya di jemari Hinata semakin mengerat. Hinata masih sibuk memilih tomat dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Tomat jualanku masih sangat segar dan bagus, kau sangat suka buah ini, ya? Apa kau akan memasaknya dengan jamur itu?" tanya si penjual.

"Iya, aku akan membuat sup jamur dengan tomat yang melimpah untuk suamiku..." Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis dan dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari Sasuke.

"Suamiku sangat suka tomat."

"Kau istri yang sangat baik, " jawab si pedagang wanita. Mata perempuan tua itu beralih ke arah Sasuke, "Kau beruntung memiliki istri yang cantik dan sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke tersenyum, wajahnya agak merona.

"Ti-tidak, aku, aku-lah yang beruntung." Wajah Hinata menunduk sendu.

"Aku jadi iri melihat kalian." Si penjual menyerahkan keranjang yang sudah hampir penuh berisi sayuran, buah, dan roti gandum.

Sasuke menerima keranjang itu, ia pun menyodorkan uang kertas, dan menerima kembaliannya. Dengan gegas ia segera memboyong istrinya meninggalkan lokasi ramai itu.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya." Hinata meninggalkan si pedagang dengan senyuman manis.

"Sasuke, nanti kita beli biskuit, ya? Yuki pasti senang dibelikan biskuit kesukaannya. Oh iya, wol untuk membuat baju Yuki hampir habis, padahal aku belum membuatkan kaos kaki dan sarung tangan untuk menghangatkannya, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pembuatan bajunya."

Mulai lagi, Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan kegilaan istrinya.

"Sasuke, apa Yuki baik-baik saja kita tinggalkan di rumah sendirian? Di rumah kadang ada iblis yang datang? Aku takut Yuki dicuri iblis jahat itu." Hinata mulai panik, wajah cantiknya dihiasi butiran keringat, Sasuke mengusap pelipis Hinata yang basah dengan ujung baju lengan panjangnya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Yuki akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi nanti dia menangis."

"Dia sedang tidur dengan pulas, apa kau lupa? Yuki sangat pintar dia hanya akan menangis jika berada di dekatmu saja. Dia hanya mau dimanja olehmu." Sasuke merasa dia sama gilanya.

"Yuki sangat manja, iya dia sangat manja dan pintar, persis seperti Sasuke, dengan rambut hitam gelap dan mata oniks yang tajam. Dia tidak akan menangis walaupun terbangun sendirian."

Ya, tentu saja. Boneka itu tidak akan menangis, jawab batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa Tuan Jiraiya tak pernah terlihat di pasar? Biasanya dia kerap menyapaku?"

Hinata mencari-cari sosok tua yang selalu menggodanya, walaupun Hinata kerap tak nyaman dengan pandanga pria tua itu. Namun Hinata yakin paman itu pria yang baik, hanya sedikit aneh saja.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Hinata kehilangan anaknya, juga kehilangan sebagian ingatan. Hinata membentuk dunia khayalannya sendiri. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai penyakit kejiwaan Hinata. Menurut dokter, Hinata begitu karena ia sangat terguncang, hingga ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang terjadi.

Setiap malam Hinata kerap bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama, di mana sesosok iblis menjamahinya dengan paksa, lalu melemparkan tubuhnya berkali-kali ke lantai. Hinata sering menangis tiap kali bangun di tengah malam, dan dalam situasi itu, Sasuke hanya bisa memeluknya kuat-kuat. Menenangkan Hinata dengan kecupan-kecupan yang selanjutnya diakhiri dengan permintaan paling berhasrat dari sang istri.

Hinata baru akan tenang setelah malam-malam panjangnya dipenuhi dengan pergumulan menggebunya dengan Sasuke. Hampir setiap malam Hinata membutuhkan sentuhan Sasuke. Hinata ingin perasaan kotor yang kerap mengoyak-ngoyak bagian terdalam tubuhnya lenyap, bergantikan dengan sentuhan Sasuke yang menyucikan jiwa kotornya.

"Sasuke, aku harus membunuh iblis itu. Dia harus mati. Aku tak mau dia datang dalam mimpiku lagi."

Dan pernyataan yang sama tiap malamnya itu akan menjadi penutup segala ketakutan dalam jiwa Hinata. Besok, wanita yang memejamkan mata dengan deru napas yang lembut itu akan terbangun dan melupakan segala mimpi buruknya malam ini. Melupakan semua kenangan pahit di suatu malam yang usang.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, Sayang. Aku yang akan mengejar iblis itu dan kupenggal kepalanya untukmu."

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata, lalu ikut memejamkan mata sambil terus mendekap tubuh ramping sang istri.

Selesai- _Starting wave_

* * *

Cerita ini akan dilanjutkan oleh HNisa Sahina

Yang akan diposting antara tanggal 16-23 Agustus.

Sampai nanti di _Ending Wave._


End file.
